Rotten to the Core: Ways to be Wicked
by QueenJayceofAuradon
Summary: SEQUEL TO ROTTEN TO THE CORE! Mal having serious adjustment issues, and Hadrey getting pushed away by Ben made both girls decide enough was enough and return to the Isles by themselves. With the danger of Uma and her gang, Hadrey's relationship on the brink and everything the five left behind in Auradon, what happens next? (Ben x OC) On Hold
1. Prologue

**_A/N: This is the real sequel to the Rotten to the Core series. the "Rotten to the Core: Return to the Isles" is a different Rotten to the Core series. Like... an extension of this. It's based on the Descendants book._**

 ** _Anyway, here's the prologue thingy. It's based off of the Ways to be Wicked music vid._**

 ** _And, another thing:_**

 ** _I'm back._**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, or any OC that appears in this fanfic. Also, this chapter is based off of the Ways to be Wicked music video. Please be guided accordingly.

* * *

"Wicked ways beneath the skin. All who taste it, now join in."

* * *

 _We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D_

A tall girl strutted into the hallway, a smirk on her face and her light blue hair flowing behind her.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway as a red-clad, white-haired boy appeared behind her and chuckled, throwing a bucket of poisoned apples to the hallway.

People dropped to the grond, each getting their own respective apples.

Hadrey tilted her head, observing her sorroundings before letting out a small chuckle and continuing her strut.

 _Crashing the party, guess they lost my invitation._

She twirled her hair with one hand and closed a row of lockers with her other.

The closed lockers joined together to reveal a graffiti: Lone Live Evil.

 _Friendly reminder: got my own kind of persuasion._

The white-haired boy stood up, smirking at the girl who leaned on the lockers at the end of the hall, smirking back at him.

 _Looks like this place could use a bir of misbehavior._

Carlos reached Hadrey, slamming a hand on the locker beside her head on the wall as they smirked at each other.

He draped a hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the scene, matching smirks on their faces.

 _Happily ever after with a little flavor._

* * *

 _I'm bad to the bone with even worse intentions._

The boy leapt down the stairs, his black hair trailing behind him as he jumped and threw the apple that he held onto a band member's trumpet.

 _We're gonna steal the show and leave them all defenseless._

* * *

 _A fairytale life can be oh-so-overrated._

The girl with the dark blue hair sang, standing on the school tables.

Evie threw an apple to Mal, who stood by the board.

Mal smirked as she caught the apple and offered it to the fairy god-mother who took a bite.

 _So, raise your voices and let's get it activated._

* * *

 _Long live having some fun._

Chaos ensued in the once peaceful kingdom.

Evie stood on the tables, dancing, while Mal danced around the classroom.

 _We take what we want._

Hadrey strutted around the place, a smirk permanently etched on her face as the people around her each did their own devious acts.

She held an apple in her hand, tossing it up and down.

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

Hadrey threw an apple behind her, landing on Jay's open palm as he threw it over to Doug.

Doug took a bite and started to join in the festivities.

 _With us, evil lives on._

Carlos and Jay, the tag team that they were, ran around with another batch of apples.

 _The right side of wrong._

Hadrey threw the door open, smirking over at Evie and Mal who was singin infront of the board.

Hadrey smirked and threw another apple at them.

The three girls smirked at each other

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

Hadrey exited the classroom and strutted around like the queen of the place.

 _Well— she technically was._

 _Apple, apple, dip, dip._

 _Wanna try it?_

 _Tick, tick._

 _Take a bite, come on, be bold._

 _Change the way the story's told._

* * *

Hadrey sat on the fountain, dropping apple after apple in the water.

 _This time the dark is finally getting your attention._

Evie and Mal stood next to each other by the canteen, distributing glazed apples to each Auradonian.

 _We're wicked by the book and class is back in session._

Sorrounded by cheerleaders, Jay smugly marched around the place.

 _You like it? Steal it. Got to beat 'em to the treasure._

Carlos juggled with 2 apples and threw one to Queen Belle and King Beast mischievously.

 _A rite of passage._

The four Auradonians grinned at each other as the previous monarchs each took a bite of the fruit and spiraled out of control.

 _Bad just doesn't get much better!_

Mal left Evie by herself and wandered over to Hadrey who threw a can of spray paint behind her.

 _Long live having some fun, we take what we want._

Hadrey smiled as Mal strutted away, holding their flag.

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

* * *

 _Mother always knows best._

Mal sang as she raised the flag of the Isles, replacing the traditional blue and Gold Auradionian flag.

 _Show her, pass every test._

Evie threw each and every test paper she found into the air.

 _Hear her voice in my head._

Carlos ripped his headphones off as he marched over to Jay.

They looked at each other as they walkedover to the front of the school.

 _Evil is the only real way to win._

* * *

 _We got all the ways to be_

Everybody danced around, an apple in their hand.

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

Hadrey walked forward to her friends.

 _Let's go!_

 _We got all the ways to be_

Hadrey reached the front, glancing around.

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

Hadrey threw her head back as she belted out.

 _YEAH!_

And for the first time in ages, the five friends danced together as the rotten villain kids once more.

 _Long live having some fun,_

 _We take what we want._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With us, evil lives on._

 _The right side of wrong._

 _There's so many ways to be wicked._

Mal was found at the top of Beast's statue, bottles of purple and green spraypaint in her hands as she redecorated it.

Everyone started eating their own apples once more as they cheered her on.

Hadrey looked down as an apple rolled over next to her feet.

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

Hadrey bent down, picking up the apple and inspecting it.

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D._

Hadrey smiled mischievously.

 _We got all the ways to be_

Hadrey dusted off the apple on her clothes and kissed it.

 _So many ways to be wicked._

She threw the apple as far as she could to an unknown direction.

* * *

A few feet away, inside the castle, a tall boy was taking a stroll alone.

He fixed his blue jacket as he walked on the route back to the front.

All of a sudden, a blood red apple dropped from the sky.

He caught it in his hands and inspected it.

Ben smiled mysteriously, knowing who it came from.

* * *

 ** _Chapters/Updates will continue when Descendants 2 premieres._**


	2. The Queen's Dilemmas

**A/N:**

I literally just watched the movie like 2 hours ago.

but, here I am.

I DELIVER.

I'm baaaaaaack~

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, or any OC that appears in this fanfic. Please be guided accordingly.

* * *

Hadrey gasped, her eyes opening wide.

She groaned and turned around in the bed, glancing beside her and frowning.

"Ben?"

"Shower!" Called out a voice.

She let out a small smile and sat up gently, pressing the blanket to her chest.

"Why are you up so early?" Hadrey asked, running a hand through her brown hair.

Ben exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and a goofy smile on his face.

"I have a meeting in an hour." Ben explained, putting on a pai of pants

"Okay." Hadrey sighed.

"Hey," Ben sat on the bed next to her with a small smile. "I'll see you later, I promise."

Hadrey grinned slightly, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Looking forward to it, Benny-boo."

"Don't call me that." Ben groaned, leaning down and pressing another kiss on her lips.

Hadrey smiled through the kiss and ran her hand through his hair.

Needless to say, Ben was late for his morning meeting.

* * *

Hadrey stared dumbfounded at the interviewers infront of her.

"Hadrey! Hadrey!"

"Hadrey, honey, over here!"

Hadrey flinched as another round of bright camera flashes shined on her face.

"Hadrey, how do you feel about the royal cotillion?"

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?"

"I'm really not." Hadrey replied, chuckling uncomfortably.

"Had—" Mal called, stopping short when she saw the flock of interviewers that blocked the path.

"Coming over here was the wrong idea, I see that now." Mal muttered through a forced smile to the interviewers, glancing at Hadrey.

"You think?" Hadrey smirked, smiling once again to the interviewers.

"Give us a smile, Hadrey!"

"Mal, you too!"

"Mal, do you like being blonde?"

Mal blinked at the reporter, wondering why it was relevant.

"Hadrey, have you met your mom?"

"Haven't had the chance to go to Olympus yet." Hadrey replied politely, smiling.

"How does it feel like to be brunette instead of a bluenette?"

"Um, pretty much the same?" Hadrey replied, looking over at Mal.

"Mal, is your mother still a lizard?"

Mal and Hadrey faced the reporter, an offended and confused look on their faces.

"Okay, okay." Ben called, pushing his way towards the two girls, rolling an apple in his hands. "We will tell you if and when that situation changes."

"Ben! Give us a smile."

"Ben, give Hadrey a kiss for us."

"Ben, how's the pressure of being a king working out for you?"

Ben only smiled politely, facing the two girls. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Mal smiled. "We're fine."

Ben gave her a smile, slinging an arm around Hadrey's waist and smiling over the interviewers.

"Ben, did you ever think you would be with a villain kid?"

Ben stared at her, chuckling uncomfortably. "We're done here."

Ben looked back at Mal and hadrey with a goofy smile, taking another bite out of the apple in his hand.

Fairy Godmother forced herself infront of her three students, politely shooing off the interviewers.

"Well, that was not fun." Mal rolled her eyes, chuckling. "If you lovebirds need me, I will be in class."

"Save me a seat!" Hadrey called after her, facing Ben again.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hey, gorgeous."

"How'd the meeting go?"

"There was some complaints from the sidekicks, but we fixed them, so it's all good."

Hadrey hummed running a hand through his hair. "That's great. You are a great king."

"The fact that it was you saying that means a lot to me." Ben grinned, kissing her temple.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Ben sighed, hugging the girl. "Maybe we should go somewhere. Far away. Secluded."

"That's great! I love it."

Ben grinned, his eyes falling down to his watch.

He pulled away, a panicked look on his face.

"Oh no, I have a council meeting. I'm so late."

Hadrey's smile faded from her face for a split second before forcing another smile. "No, it's okay."

"We'll do it sometime, I promise."

"It's fine, we don't have to."

Ben frowned, sighing.

He leaned forward, about to kiss Hdrey, but a hand pulled her back.

"You supposed have your dress fitting right this second, you're late and if we don't start right this minute, you'll be wearing your bathrobe for the cotillion." Evie scolded, a firm grip on Hadrey's arm. "Trust me, you don't want that."

"Right now?" Hadrey groaned.

"You're not alone, she caught me too." Mal pouted behind Evie.

Evie's eyes darted over to Ben. "Hi. You can get her back later."

Ben open his mouth to respond, but Evie was already dragging the blonde and brunette away from him.

"Bye?" Ben called to his friends, chuckling.

He rose his apple to his mouth again, flinching when interviewers started to barrage him with questions once more.

* * *

Mal sat on the bed, reading a textbook.

She was wearing a bright yellow and blue dress for the cotillion.

A few feet away, Hadrey wore a gold and white ballgown.

She wheezed as Evie circled her.

"I can't breathe." Hadrey whined.

"The price of a beautiful dress." Evie shrugged.

"Seriously, E, I hear her wheezing over here." Mal chuckled, setting down her book.

Evie rolled her eyes, continueing her circling, pinning a few areas on Hadrey's gown. "She can breathe after the cotillion."

"Evie, _can you stop circling me?_ " Hadrey groaned. "What are you, a vulture in another life?"

"Save your moans, groans and remarks for Ben later, he's really the only one that likes it."

Hadrey jaw dropped open.

Evie looked smug as she continued pinning Hadrey's gown.

Hadrey sighed, her eyes darting over to Mal's old purple jacket that she always used to wear on the Isle.

Mal followed her gaze and sighed, setting down the text book. "Have you ever thought about what we would've been doing if we were still on the Isle?"

"That's funny." Evie laughed.

Hadrey pursed her lips. "I'm guessing looting, snarling and property destroying."

Mal let out a small chuckle, facing Hadrey and Evie.

The television blared, causing the three teens to look over.

Hadrey sighed as the television showed her.

"Look who's on TV!" Evie giggled, squeezing the girl's shoulders.

It showed Ben and Hadrey next to each other and in front of Aladdin and Jasmine.

Mal laughed out loud when the footage showed Hadrey's scrunched up face, spitting out the food into her napkin in a subtle manner.

"King Ben tours the country with his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge. Six months ago, no one thought that they would last!" The tv BLARED OUT.

Hadrey snorted. "Tell me about it."

She glanced down at Ben's ring on her finger, biting her lip as she tried to remember her schedule of the day.

 _Ben._

 _Math Class._

 _Meeting with Ben._

 _Quick trip to Cinderellasburg, lunch there._

 _Dress-fitting with Evie._

 _Quiz on the History of Auradon._

 _Chem—_

"Quiz." Hadrey gasped, diving to the bed for Mal's spellbook.

"Read it fast, at lightning speed. Remember everything I need." Hadrey read, picking up the Auradon textbook and casting the spell on it.

Evie turned, frowning at Hadrey who was reading the History book.

Mal peeked over her shoulder, reading along some parts.

"I know for a fact that Ben wouldn't like what you're doing." Evie scolded.

Hadrey ignored the girl, skimming over the book. "Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?"

"Evie, do you remember what she was like before she used my spellbook?" Hadrey asked. "She was a complete disaster."

Hadrey took a pillow and smacked Mal on the face with it as she continued speed-reading.

"Personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe that this spellbook," Evie started, leaning over and grabbing the spellbook from Hadrey. "Belongs in a museum along with my mirror."

Hadrey frowned, crossing her arms.

"Evie, gimme my spellbook." Mal groaned.

Evie glared at her and Hadrey, pointing at the brunette. "I mean it."

Hadrey glared at Evie, pouting. "Put the pout away."

Hadrey groaned, falling back on the bed.

Evie hummed in success. "You know I'm right."

"You don't ever miss just running wild, and breaking all the rules?" Mal asked from beside Hadrey.

"Stealing and lying and fighting?" Evie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Mal replied enthusiastically.

"No." Evie laughed.

"Really?" Hadrey asked, sitting up.

"Why would I? Why would we?" Evie laughed, dragging up both Mal and Hadrey to stand infront of the TV. "M, Hades, look at where we are. What we are."

"I see students in gowns" Hadrey deadpanned.

"No, it's a future queen, a future lady-in-waiting, and a successful fashiond designer is waht we are." Evie replied. "We're in Auradon, and we're Auradon girls now."

Hadrey bit her lip, exchanging a look with Mal.

The three of them looked at the TV where a footage of Ben feeding hadrey some strawberries were shown.

Evie squealed, squeeing Hadrey's arm.

"See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whoever we want to be here." Evie said. "So, please. Let's just leave the past in the past, okay?"

Hadrey only stared at the TV, while Mal smiled softly at Evie.

"Besides," Evie started, grabbing Mal's heels. "Look at these shoes!"

Hadrey bit her lip, staring at the TV Ben.

 _Do I really want to be a queen?_

* * *

 ** _FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!_**


	3. This is who I am, Ben

**A/N:**

Hi!

Here you go!

I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore.

* * *

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

 **Guest 1:** Thank you! Here you go!

 **Guest 2:** Thank you! And my favorite D2 song is "You And Me", so.

 **grapejuice101:** OMG! HI! YOU'RE BACK, ILY AND HERE YOU GO!

 **gossamermouse101:** Hahahah I'm glad! Here's an update!

 **GirlyGamer1986:** Thank you!

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** Aw, sorry it wasn't premiering in the Philippines so I had to find a copy before I could write. Thank you for reading, though!

 **Arianna Le Fay:** I'm happy to hear that! Thanks, and here it is!

 **fallondyson:** HI! HERE YOU GO!

 **jocelynstilinski:** Hey there, i love your username. I'm a sucker for Stiles Stilinski. Anyways, YAAAAAY IM GLAD YOU'RE EXCITED! HERE'S THE NEXT UPDATE!

 **Natalie:** Hey, bud! Thanks for the suggestion. One of the things you suggested is really part of my plan for Ways to be Wicked, so KUDOS TO YOUUU! As for the form, that's a secret. ;) I mean the ending was alright for me, I loved the song and the dance number, and i hope they do a part three too. Thanks and Here's the next update!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, or any OC that appears in this fanfic. Please be guided accordingly.Hadrey yawned as she mad her way through the school with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

* * *

Every girl they pass through waves and calls out to Jay.

"Why do you torture them?" Carlos asks Jay. "Just pick someone to take to cotillion already."

"I'm going solo." Jay laughs. "That way, I can dance with everybody."

Carlos nods, laughing. "Ah, you're the expert."

Hadrey looks off to the side to see a girl hugging a book and swooning over Jay.

"What?" Mal mutters, looking at the same girl and shaking her head.

"Jay, if you were gonna ask someone," Carlos asks nervously. "What's the way to go?"

"Carlos, all you got to do," Jay explained, putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "is look like me."

Evie giggled as Carlos let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Hadrey, Mal!" Jane calls, running over.

Hadrey looks up at Jane, smiling and waving.

"Hey, Jane!" Carlos peeps out.

Jane blinks, smiling over at him. "Hey!"

"I was wondering," Carlos starts. "Uh, if you liked the carrot cake last night?"

Jane sends him a confused look. "I had the pumpkin pie."

"Oh, cool, um…"

Jay grabbed Carlos' jacket, dragging hi away. "Smooth."

Hadrey chuckles shaking her head at the two.

Evie steps forward. "I have an opening for fitting at three, who wants it?"

Lonnie bounds over, shouting. "Me!"

Jane flinches, looking over at Lonnie with a chuckle.

"Sorry."

"Perfect." Evie laughs, dragging Lonnie off to the side and looking at Jane. "I'll take you later."

Jane smiles and looks at the two remaining girls. "Mal, Hadrey."

"Hm?"

"I hate to keepon bugging you two, but the decorating commitee needs more answers." Jane explains. "So, as much as I hate to, um…"

"Bug us?" Mal finishes.

"Yeah."

"Jane, we'd love to," Hadrey starts. "but we've got to get to class."

"No, just… If you'd just look."

"Okay." Mal sighs.

Hadrey and Mal looked over Jane's shoulder to peek at her tablet as she droned on about the decorations.

"Oh, you haven't picked the party favors yet!" Jane exclaimed, and went back to giving random suggestions.

Mal looked over at Hadrey, whose lips were pursed as she stared over at the tablet.

"Honestly, Jane," Hadrey starts. "Whatever you pick—"

"I say key chains, key charms— Oh, I love the pen toppers, but I'm gonna go with whatever you say." Jane droned on.

Mal gasped, flinching as her eyes glowed green.

Jane stopped talking, and Hadrey looked over at Mal.

"Mal?"

Mal closed her eyes for a second before opening it and smiling over at Jane.

"I say pen toppers."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You won't regret it." Jane laughed uncomfortably.

Lonnie bounded over once more, followed by Evie.

"I cannot wait until your wedding with Ben, Hades." Lonnie giggled.

"Yeah, me too." Hadrey smiled slightly, before freezing on the spot. "Wait— What?"

"The royal cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged." Jane explained.

Mal gaped, looking over at Hadrey who looked panicked.

"Wait, so basically it's—"

"Like Bens first proposal to you!" Evie squealed. "That's so sweet, I knew it!"

"Everyone knows it." Lonnie chuckled.

"I didn't!" Hadrey hissed. "How come no one told me that? My entire life is planned out infront of me, and—"

Hadrey gasped as her eyes turned black.

The air turned chilly, and the sky darkened a bit.

"Hadrey." Mal called, looking behind her.

Hadrey closed her eyes, gulping as her eyes turned back to it's regular brown.

"Hey." Hands snaked over Hadrey's waist.

Hadrey turned, smiling weakly. "Hey."

"Hi Ben." Mal, Evie, Lonnie and Jane greeted teasingly.

Hadrey glared over at the four.

Hadrey looked over at Ben who was about to say something, but was pulled away by Jane.

"Quick moment, Ben."

Hadrey sighed, looking over at Ben who busied himself by llooking over at Jane's tablet.

Hadrey sighed, turning around and walking off, ignoring Ben's wave.

* * *

Hadrey was panting as she rushed over to her locker.

Herchey and Annabeth ran behind her, their dresses swishing behind them.

"Hadrey, wait up!"

"Hershey, we're late for fencing and Jay already texted me that the whole team is there." Hadrey wheezed out as she stashed her books inside her locker.

"You're not part of the team, you're just additional coaches, Hades. Chill." Annabeth laughed.

"I'm panicking either way."

Ben approaches the girls, eyebrow raised.

"Hey."

"Hey, babe." Hadrey replied, not even glancing at the boy.

"I have a little surprise for you." Ben smiles.

Hershey and Annabeth silently squeals at the side.

"Again? Wow." Hadrey chuckles. "That's like, every day now."

"Every other day." Ben corrects. "The even days."

Hadrey hid the smile on her face, running a hand through his hair. "Because you're even more perfect that I thought." Ben grins at her.

"Oh, wow. That's so cringey." Christopher says as he slams his locker closed, looking over at the couple. "I was going to wait for the two of you to finish so that I can drag your girlfriend off to fencing, but not here."

"Chris?" Hadrey laughed.

"Hey." Ben greeted.

"I can't take anymore of this coupley cheesiness," Chris started, pointing at the two of them. "So, if you need me, I will be my sister's and Hershey's punching bag over there."

Chris walks away, making Hadrey and Ben laugh.

"Let me spoil you." Ben sighed, taking Hadrey's hands. "You didn't have a lot of good thigns back in the Isle."

"We managed." Hadrey laughs looking back in her locker to grab her phone.

Ben looks over and sees her spellbook. "Hey, didn't Mal say she donated that to the museum?"

Hadrey forced a smile on her face as she closes her locker. "Is that still in there?"

Ben laughs.

Hadrey puts her hand on Ben's cheeks and smiles. "I gotta get to the ampitheater for fencing. Jay may be patient, but Chad isn't."

"No, come this way."

"Ben." Hadrey whined as Ben dragged her off to the opposite direction, freezing as she saw a royal blue motorcycle in the halls.

"No way." Hershey squealed,

"Why won't you give me things like that?" Chris whined over at Ben.

"Shut up, Chris." Annabeth squealed, bounding over ton the motorcycle. "That's so sweet."

Hadrey laughs, walking over to look at the motorcyle.

"Oh my god." Hadrey squeals.

"Do you like it?"

"Does an ogre like cheesepuffs, Ben?" Hadrey laughs. "Thank you."

Ben smiles, leaning down to give her a kiss.

Hadrey giggles, kissing back.

"Dude, this is sick!" Chris calls out.

Hadrey laughs, holding Ben's hand and biting her lip. "I didn't get you anything."

"You're taking me on a picnic with all my favorite foods, remember?" Ben reminded her.

"Nope," Hadrey laughs, bopping him on the nose. "That is on thursday."

"It is thursday."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"It's not."

"It is, genius!" Chris calls.

"What?" Hadrey turns to him. "No, it's not!"

Ben pulls out his phone showing Hadrey. "It is."

Hadrey's smile fell off ehr face at the first glance at the date. "I knew that."

Ben laughed. "If you don't have it, it's fine."

"No, I have everything ready. I just have one more pastry to bake and I am all yours."

"I thought you had fencing practice with Hershey and the boys?" Ben asked.

Hadrey froze and looked over at Hershey.

Hershey's eyes widened as she waved her off. "I can handle it."

Hadrey sent her a thnakful smile. "Now, I don't."

Ben opened his mouth to talk, but Hadrey leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"See you!" She called as she dashed away, her black dress trailing behind her.

Ben followed her with his eyes, turning when she heard Chris snort.

"What?"

"Whipped." Chris teased, smirking.

"Shut up."

* * *

Carlos sat in his bed, furiously typing.

 _"How to get out of the friendzone?"_

He stopped turning to Dude. "I see you reading behind my back."

The door slams open.

Carlos looked up to see a flurry of brown hair snning around and slamming his door locked.

Carlos raised an eyebrow as Hadrey ran a hand through her hair, pacing around and muttering to herself.

She glance dover at the television which showed her and Ben on one of her dates.

"Really?" Hadrey hissed, turning off the television.

She continues her pacing, panicking before she flinches, her eyes turning black.

The air turned cold, a bit of frost appeared on the window behind Carlos and the room became darker than it's usual Auradon Brightness.

"Woah, easy girl." Carlos teased, setting down his laptop.

"Easy? You think this is so easy?" Hadrey screeched. "It's not like you have people taking a photo everytime you open your mouth to say 'boo'."

Carlos blinked at the girl, who started muttering to herself again. "It's not like I'm even going to say 'boo'. Am I even allowed to say 'boo'?"

"Sorry." Carlos sighed, looking down.

"Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?" Hadrey sighed.

Carlos laughs silently. "You're thinking of my mother, and i was usually at the other end of that, so not really. No."

Hadrey groaned, looking out the window.

"Oh, hey, did you bring it?"

Hadrey nodded slowly, taking out a small pink container from her dress pocket.

However, before they could do anything else, the door opened, revealing Chad.

He tiptoed in and closed the door silently before puming his fist and turning around.

He froze once he saw hadrey and Carlos stare at him.

"Hi, just came to use your 3D Printer." Chad greeted . "Won't be a sec."

"How'd do you get a key to my room?" Carlos asked.

"I printed it off last time I was here." Chad replied cheerily.

Hadrey shot him a wierded out look.

Carlos blinked in confusion.

"You guys were sleeping." Chad added.

Hadrey smirked.

"It's just, your printer is so much better than mine. You installed these hacks, and everything runs so smoother than mine." Chad tried to explain.

"Out." Carlos points at the door. "Now."

Chad huffs and turns. "Fine."

"Chad!"

"What?" Chad replies, glaring at Carlos.

"Leave the key."

Chad forces a smile on his face as he puts the key on the desk and slams the door closed.

Carlos rolls his eyes and faces Hadrey.

"Hades?"

"Hm?"

"The potion?"

"Oh, yeah." Hadrey pulled out a red gummy from the container.

"So, that'll make me tell Jnae what I really feel?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Hadrey nodded. "I mean, this is a truth gummie, so take it or leave it."

"Perfect." Carlos smiled, reaching for it.

"Wait," Hadrey pulled it back and she started to ramble. "Are you sure you want to be taking this? Because it will make you say the truth all the time and I'm only asking this because i know that if I take this right now, I will get myself sent back to the Isle and it's not that it sounds super unappealing, but you know."

"Yeah, I'll take my chances." Carlos reassured.

Hadrey bit her lip as her hand dropped.

All of a sudden, Dude jumped off Carlos' bed and headed towards Hadrey's hand, eating the truth gummie.

"Dude, no!" Hadrey screeched. "Bad dog!"

Dude jumped back to Carlos' bed, sputtering.

Hadrey gasped. "Did he just…?"

"Man, that thing was nasty!" Dude said, looking at Carlos. "And you, you just got to man up."

Hadrey's jaw dropped open as Carlos stood next to her, shocked.

"And while you're at it," Dude added. "Scratch my butt."

Hadrey blinked, looking over at Carlos. "You heard him, scratch his butt."

Hadrey sped-walked over to the door and left.

"Wait, Hadie! You're just gonna leave me here?" Carlos whined, slowly looking over at Dude. "What?"

"C'mon," Dude whined to Carlos. "You scratch your own all the time."

* * *

Hadrey sat across Ben, holding up some food.

"Would you like a hot hors d'oeuvre?" Hadrey smiles, holding it out.

"Yes, thank you." Ben laughs, leaning for ward as Hadrey fed him.

"This is the best thing i've ever had."

"You like it?"

"I more than like it." Ben smiles as he leaned forward to take a cookie next to Hadrey. "I so like it."

Hadrey smiles as Ben gave her a peck.

"Beef ragout?" Ben asked, smiling as he took a fork and dug in.

"Yes." Hadrey laughed.

"This is amazing." Ben compliments.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Oh, yeah. You surprised me, Ben says, taking another bite. "This is every single dish that was made for my parents. Would've taken you three days."

Hadrey laughs.

"It means a lot that you'd do this all for me." Ben sighs. "With all the craziness we've been put through. I missed you."

Ben reached over and put a lock of Hadrey's hair behind her ear. "We don't get much time to be just us anymore."

Hadrey smiled sympathetically. "I know, but we have right now."

Hadrey reached over and wiped a few crumbs off of Ben's face.

"You can't take me anywhere, right?" Ben laughs. "Did you pack any napkins?"

"Yeah, they're somewhere over here." Hadrey looked around, looking for the napkins.

Ben reached in the basket and pulled out Mal's spellbook. "What's this?"

"Ben?" Hadrey called out.

"What's this doing here?" Ben asked, flipping the book open and frowning. "Speed reading spell, blonde hair spell, brunette spell… Cooking spell?"

Hadrey kept her mouth shut, bititng her lips.

Ben slammed the book shut. "And I was giving you props for doing this so well, for doing your best."

Hadrey sighs. "Take back this oment that has past, return it…" Hadrey stopped. "Return it? Reverse it?"

"Are you trying to spell me?!" Ben shouted, standing up.

"Ben, it has been so hard for me!" Hadrey screamed, standing up as well.

"Yeah, some things are hard!" Ben argued. "Do you think learning to be a king has been easy for me?"

"No!"

"I thought we were doing this together."

"We are in this together, Ben." Hadrey argued back.

"We're not, Hadrey. We're not." Ben sighs, running a hand throughhis hair. "You've been keeping secrets and lying to me! I thought we were done with that."

Hadrey was silent.

"Hadrey, this isn't the Isle of the Lost."

Hadrey looked up at Ben, a glare on her face. "Believe me, I know that."

"Then why are you doing this?" Ben asked.

Hadrey bit her lip, silent for a few seconds, before sighing. "You've been going to these meetings all the time, Ben. You're not stupid. You know they're selling you to some other princess from some other country."

"Hadrey."

"I'm just trying to be the queen you've always dreamt you'll have." Hadrey bit hep lip, tears running down her face. "I'm not perfect, Ben. I'm sorry, but I'm not her."

"No, Hadrey—"

"I'm not perfect, Ben." Hadrey repeated. "I'm fake, this is fake."

Hadrey stared at the food. "This is fake."

She sighs. "Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, turn it back to what is real."

With a few flicks of her hand, the food, turned back into a single Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich.

Ben stopped, looking at the sandwich, a look of realization and guilt on his face.

 _"This is who I really am, Ben._ "

With that, she grabbed the spellbook and walked out.

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!**


	4. Hair and Harry

**A/N:**

I'M ON A ROOOOOLL

* * *

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

 **GirlyGamer1986:** Thank you, and here you go!

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** Aw, that's so touching! Thank you so much! and I realized this might actually be really confusing so I'm gonna explain. Mal is Hadrey's lady-in-waiting since Hadrey's going to be the queen. So technically, the cotillion is her "introduction to the royal council as a royal person" party too. Therefore, as the lady-in-waiting of the future queen, as well as one of the primary friends of the king and future queen, she's subject to VK Stereotyping and media and publicity stunts as well as the usual high school judgement so she's kind of in the same boat of sorts with Hadrey. That's why she has to help with the planning and decisions and everything Hadrey has to deal with, and all the stress they both have because she's Hadrey's lady-in-waiting.

 **Guest 1:** Request Granted! Here's the update!

 **dream lighting:** Aw, I wouldn't say stupid. I'd say temporarily blinded. But yes, it is very harsh for him to expect her to turn her back on magic and pretty impressive for Hadrey to magic up a whole full-course meal off a single peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

 **Becky:** You don't know how big of a compliment that is to a writer. Thank you so much!

 **Arianna Le Fay:** I know, right? It's like the whole world's weight is on her shoulders. I hate myself for doing this for her, but for story's sake, right? Thanks for reading, and here's the update! As for the request you had, :)))

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, or any OC that appears in this fanfic. Please be guided accordingly.

* * *

Hadrey bursts into the room, a few of her clothes in a gym bag next to Mal's bed.

"I'm staying here until further notice." Hadrey muttered, faceplanting on the bed.

Her head perked up at the sound of silent sobs.

"Mal?"

Mal was standing by the desk, wearing her old VK clothes.

She held a pen in her hand like it was a knife.

She started to violently stab a small box.

"Mal." Hadrey stood up and walked closer, hugging the blonde. "Honey."

"I don't belong here." Mal sobbed, crying on Hadrey's shoulder.

Hadrey sighed, grabbing her VK jacket. "Then, let's go."

Mal stopped, facing her. "What?"

"I have been waiting for so long for the excuse to get out of here and back to the Isle." Hadrey explained. "I can't be that perfect princess they want me to be."

Mal pursed her lips in thought.

"So?" Hadrey asked. "What do you say?"

Mal grabbed her backpack and the box the stabbed, pulling her mom out of her small aquarium cage and setting her inside the box.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand."

* * *

The two girls drove up to Belle's Harbor on their bikes.

"By the way, who gave you that bike?" Hadrey said, facing Mal.

"Evie bought it for my birthday." Mal responded.

"I missed your birthday?" Hadrey asked.

"You spent the whole day in Rapunzel's castle with Ben." Mal shrugged. "It's fine."

"Ben didn't even talk to me that day." Hadrey huffed as Mal pulled out her spellbook and flipped a few pages.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You think I'll be cruising back to the Isle if Ben and I were fine?"

"Touche." Mal shrugged, showing Hadrey the page. "You ready?"

" _Noble steed, proud and fair,_ " Hadrey read.

" _You shall take me anywhere._ " Mal finished, gasping as both their motorcycles glowed slightly.

"Okay, let's go." Hadrey said, putting on her helmet.

The two girls started their engines and drove past the fence, onto the Strait of Ursula straight into the barrier.

Both girls flinched as a green light shimmered around them, signalling that they went past the barrier and into the Isle.

Villains in the Isle sputtered and dove aside as the two girls drove in side-y-side in high speed.

Hadrey stopped next to a post, followed by Mal.

Hadrey tore off her helmet, glancing at a poster of her and Ben.

She scoffed, tearing it down and throwing it away.

Turning she tossed her helmet to a nearby merchant.

"You're welcome!" Hadrey screamed as she reared her engine.

"Look at you." Mal smirked.

"I try." Hadrey replied, grinning.

She drove off once more, only stopping once she reached a dead end with various barrels. and rocks scattered all around.

Mal stashed both of their motorcyles away before walking next to Hadrey.

"Let's go?"

Hadrey picked up rock and threw it at a sign that warns of flying rocks.

Hadrey and Mal smirked at each other as the gate opened.

Together, they strut back inside their villain den.

* * *

Ben at in his office, the phone ringing endlessly.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead and pressing a button.

"Debrah, can you ask the Mirror to call me regarding the cotillion?" He asked. "Thank you."

There was a hurried knock on the door, followed by a brief open. "Ben?"

He looked up, smiling as he saw a flurry of dark blue hair. "Hey Evie! Come in."

Evie looks somber as she walks up to him. "Mal's gone back to the Isle."

His face turns grim and worried. "What? Why? Is there—"

"Ben," Evie sighed, shaky and nervous. "Ben, so did Hadrey."

Ben froze, his face completely heartbroken. "No,"

Evie sent him a sympathetic look.

"No, No, No." Ben panicked. "She can't leave me, I… I can't be without her."

Evie only sighed, handing him a letter, and with it was his ring.

" _I'm sorry, but I had to go._ " Ben read. " _We had to go."_

Ben crumpled up the note and stared at the ring before pacing back and forth. "This is my fault."

"Ben."

"No, I blew it!" He muttered. "She's been under so much pressure, and instead of understanding, I went all beast on her!"

Evie only stood next to Ben's desk, biting her lip.

Ben raised his head, his eyes wide. "I have to go there and apologize."

Evie's eyebrow raised.

"I have to go there, and beg the two of them to come back."

"Ben, you'll never find them." Evie explained. "You need to know the Isle, how it works and—'

Evie stopped abruptly once she saw Ben holding back his tears.

Evie sighed. _I really can never say no to any of them._

"You have to take me with you." Evie pursed her lips.

"Yes!" Ben said, turning with a hopeful look in his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they're my bestfriends." Evie breathed out, shaking her head. "And we'll bring the boys, too, because there's safety in numbers and none of us is too popular in there right now."

Ben nodded, open to suggestions. "Thanks."

"Let's get one thing straight." Evie said, turning around to fae Ben. "You have to promise me that I won't get stuck in there again."

Ben stood, shocked. "I promise."

Evie stopped, looking at Ben from head to toe and smirked.

 _"And there's no way you're going looking like that."_

* * *

Mal dragged Hadrey though the Isle by the arm, clutching her backpack behind her back.

"How bad could it be, Hades?"

"No." Hadrey whined.

Mal rolled her eyes, reaching a small building.

Hadrey looked up,groaning at the sign.

 _Curl Up and Dye. Closed until Midnight._

"Come on, you were always here." Mal huffed.

"Yeah, to drag Evie away." Hadrey snorted.

Mal pursed her lips and successfully pushed Hadrey into the building.

Hadrey immediately smiled, looking at the young girl dancing around the store.

"Hadrey!" The girl squealed, running forward and latching onto Hadrey.

"Hey, too." Mal smiled sarcastically.

"Hey, Dizzy." Hadrey laughed, gently pulling away.

"Where's Evie? Is she here too?" Dizzy asked.

"As if." Mal muttered.

"So, is business going fine?" Hadrey asked, taking a seat.

Dizzy shrugged. "Just a witch here and there. Mostly it's scrubbing and scrabbing and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping."

Mal smirked. "Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment."

"Yeah," Dizzy explained. "She went from wicked stepmother to wicked grandmother."

Hadrey laughed. "Well, that's not really much of a switch."

"So, you used to do Evie, right?" Mal asked.

"Hm, yeah." Dizzy nodded as she set the broom aside. "I mostly thought of little braids."

"Any ideas for us?"

"I like my hair!" Hadrey called out.

"It's too Auradonian!" Mal called back, facing Hadrey.

Hadrey sighed, standing up. "Fine."

Dizzy walked over to in between the two girls picking out a few locks of their hair.

"Washed out blonde with purple streaks, Dark Brown with an ash brown ombre." She listed. "The best of no worlds."

Mal and Hadrey looked at each other as Dizzy grabbed both their hands to check at their nails. "Bored-to-death pink? What are you two, twins?"

"What?" Hadrey and Mal replied, simultaneously.

Dizzy pursed her lips. "How far can I go?"

"The works." Mal replied. "Whatever maks me feel like me, but, you know, way worse."

Dizzy looked over to Hadrey who twirled her hair in her fingers. "If we're doing this, we're going full dark, no stars."

Dizzy let out a cry of satisfaction and began working.

* * *

Dizy twirled both Mal and Hadrey's ahirs at the same time, making them face the mirror.

"Well?"

"Wow, I look like me again." Hadrey chuckled, ruffling her blue hair.

"There I am." Mal laughs at the mirror, pulling out a 100-dollar bill from her pocket to Dizzy.

Dizzy took the money slowly. "For me?"

"You earned it." Hadrey smiled, reaching into her own pocket as Dizzy walked to the register.

Harry Hook bursts into the room, his hook hanging threateningly for everyone in the room to see.

Hadrey raised and eyebrow, smirking over at the boy.

"Fork it over, ya runt." He said in his scottish accent, glaring over at Dizzy as she handed him the 100-dollar bill. "Now, the rest of it."

Dizzy sighed as she handed Harry the coins she got from a couple of haircuts during the day.

"Thank you." Harry said, mockingly.

"Still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" Mal smirks.

"Well, well, well," Harry smirks. "What a nice surprise."

"Hi, Harry." Mal greets sarcastically.

"Just wait to tell Uma that the two of you are back." Harry laughed maniacally.

"Nice to see you're still psychotic." Hadrey huffs.

"She's never gonna give you back your territory." Harry smirks over at Hadrey.

"That's okay," Hadrey shrugs. "because I will take it from her."

Harry smirks, brushing away a few locks of Mal's hair with his Hook.

"I can hurt you." He teased.

Hadrey scoffed, grabbing his wrist and spitting out her gum.

She smiled as she stuck the gum to the end of his Hook.

Mal smirks. "Not with her permission, I bet."

Harry gave them a threatening smile as he backs away, swiping away a few items on the counter onto the floor.

Mal tilted her head, staring after Harry.

"Great, more sweeping." Dizzy groaned.

"Gee, what a nice ex-boyfriend you have." Hadrey snorted.

"You liked him, too." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Well, I didn't date him." Hadrey replied.

"You did kiss him."

"To spite Uma."

"He thought you liked him."

"Not my problem." Hadrey smirked as Mal laughed.

Hadrey reached into her pocket and grabbed 200 dollars, handing it over to Dizzy.

Hadrey grinned at the small girl, winking. "Don't tell Harry."

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVE, AND REVIEW! 3**


	5. Home and Henry

**A/N:**

This is going to be really short, I'm sorry.

* * *

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

 **dream lighting:** I hope so, too.

 **gossamermouse101:** Right? So cute. 3 I prefer my new character, though. You meet them here.

 **GirlyGamer1986:** Yay! and here's the update.

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** I'm happy the explanation cleared it up. And thank you! 3

 **SarahELupin:** I know, right? Auradon is so lucky to have an Evie, ughhh

 **Scarlet10156:** YES! I'm currently having an obsession with Anastasia Broadway and the Anastasia movie again so expect more references in the future, but I loved that vulture line especially so hahaha and it works perfectly anywhere. Thank you, and here's a new chapter for you to read! :)

 **Arianna Le Fay:** I'll see what I can do. Here's an update! :)

 **musicluver246:** Thank you so much! :)

 **Erudessa-gabrielle:** Yayyyy! 3

 **starflight34:** Thank you so much, and I hope those 2 hours were well spent in your perspective. Thank you!

 **Natalie:** We'll see for the first request, as for the second request, :DDDDDDD

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, or any OC that appears in this fanfic. Please be guided accordingly. Mentions of abused and a few foul words that Captain Steve Rogers will not be proud of.

* * *

Hadrey left Mal at the den, taking a stroll by herself.

She pursed her lips, guilt filling her heart as she changed her route, going to an inner and hidden place.

Hadrey was silent, her steps calculated as she hopped over the tall, metal fence that blocked costumers from entering.

Hadrey gulped as she pushed aside the curtains that blocked the entrance.

A boy exited the premises, blinking in confusion. "Hi, welcome to Hades' Souvland, can I help you with anything?"

Hadrey stopped in her tracks, her breath stopping short.

There was a small yelp as a plate flew past her and broke on the wall infront of her.

"You idiot, those Auradonian words of yours will drive our costumers away!" A gruff voice called out, then there was a thump and a sient sob. "Be more evil."

"I-I'm sorry." Sobbed the boy's voice.

"Don't apologize, you little—"

"Touch my brother again, and I will _end_ you." Hadrey seethed, turning around and hissing at her father.

"Ha-Hadrey?" The boy asked in fear, suppressing a few sobs.

"Hey, Henry." Hadrey smiled sadly, offering her hands out for a hug. "Come here."

Henry let out a loud sob, running towards the blue-haired girl, crying into her shirt. "I missed you so much!"

"I'm not leaving you anymore, okay?" Hadrey reassured, brushing back his brown hair and frowning.

A giant bruise was on Henry's temple, hidden by his hair.

Hadrey raised his shirt halfway, seeing more bruises.

Henry's lips trembled as Hadrey sat him down on a corner and stomped in.

"Hades!" She screamed.

Hades exited, his fire not covering his bald head for once.

"What do you want, you sad excuse of a human?" Hades screamed, stopping once he saw Hadrey fuming silently inside his shop. "Oh. _You._ You know, You used to call me father."

"No father will turn his daughter or his tenyear-old son into a punching bag." Hadrey hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"He's in the Isle," Hades replied, rolling his eyes. "that's not even the worst he could get."

Hadrey stopped, glaring over at Hades. " _No!_ Regardless of where you are, _you don't do that!"_

"Maybe, if you haven't left your brother and I for dead and came back for us, I wouldn't do that to your brother!" Hades screamed back.

"Don't blame this on me, you sad excuse of a father." Hadrey stomped forward. "I would always come back for Henry, but never for _you_."

"Oh, so you think just because you'll be queen, you can act all high and mighty with me?" Hades asked, laughing sarcastically, a blue fire starting to glow brightly on his head. "I still am, and always will be your father, _little Hadey_."

Hadrey's blue hair started to burn blue fire at the mention of her old childhood nickname.

Her eyes started to turn from brown to black to brown again, a sign of Hadrey suppressing her abilities.

She clenched her fist, which was starting to be covered in ice.

"The moment I left for Auradon was the moment I stopped being you daughter."

"Hadrey, do you know these people singing outside?" Henry asked innocently, sticking his head out to watch, singing the song he was hearing. _"Let us teach you how to disappear! Nananananana, alley cat!"_

 _"_ Henry, honey," Hadrey turned to the boy, her voice gentle. "just a sec, okay?"

"They're dancing on the fence now!" The boy said cheerily as he walked back to Hadrey's side and attached himself to her arm. "I don't know who they are, though."

Hadrey smiled slightly at her brother before she glared over to her father. "I'm taking him home."

" _He is home."_ Hades replied, glaring at his daughter.

" _Not in this hellhole!_ " Hadrey screamed.

"Fitting description, since I'm the king of hell." Hades rolled his eyes.

Hadrey hissed. "Not anymore."

Henry jumped as there was a crash outside.

He pulled his hand out of Hadrey's and peeked outside.

Hades looked at Hadrey, offended and ignoring his son. "I'm still the God of the Underworld."

"You're in the Isle; it's somebody else now." Hadrey crossed her arms. "I'm taking Henry to where I'm staying and he's going to live with me."

"They just left." Henry said, shrugging as he went back to Hadrey. "Can we leave now?"

Hadrey kneeled next to Henry, smiling. "Of course, and we're never going back here to this store. _Ever. Again._ "

Henry smiled brightly as he ran to grab his things in the small cot he sleeps in.

Hadrey frowned as she saw how worse her brother's life became.

"He's not leaving." Hades declared.

" _Fuck off._ " Hadrey growled, waving a hand i his direction and throwing a snowball at his fire-hair.

His hair was washed off by the melted ice and Hadrey encased him in an ice wall while she grabbed Henry.

" _Have fun melting that off, jackass!"_

"What's a jackass?" henry asked, looking up at Hadrey as he gave her his backpack.

Hadrey sighed. "Don't say it, it's a bad word."

Unbeknownst to them, a tall Auradonian boy stood at the far end of the street, furrowing his eyebrows at the familiar voice.

"Why is she screaming?" Ben asked, pointing over at the blue-haired girl at the other end of the street.

"It's normal here in the Isle," Evie shooed him away. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Hadrey appeared on the other end of the road, laughing as Henry told her stories.

"Oh, and Harry Hook never stole from us because he's scared of dad," Henry narrated. "but I think it's because he still thinks your pretty even though I think that he thinks Uma and Mal are pretty, too."

"Am I pretty, though?" Hadrey asked Henry, a small smile on her face.

"The prettiest!" Henry exclaime as he hugged Hadrey's side..

Hadrey aughed, stopping when she saw Evie, Jay and Carlos by the stairs of the den.

"Oh, Hi Evie, Jay and Carlos!" Hnery waved. "Where's the other guy you were singing with?"

Hadrey bllinked at her brother. "It was them?"

"I didn't know at first, but when I saw their faces, I thought you came with them."

"Okay." Hadrey smiled at him, looking at her friends gultily before throwing a rock at the sign.

The door opened and Hadrey walked in silently, followed by Henry.

Henry entered first, screaming. "Oh, there's the guy they were singing with!"

Hadrey frowned, walking in and sighing when she saw ben talking to Mal.

"Henry, go to my room." Hadrey said, whispering to the boy. "You know where it is, right?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically.

Hadrey smiled. "I brought you so much candy, but don't eat it all."

Henry cheered, hugging Hadrey as he ran off. "You're the best!"

"Who was that?" Ben asked.

"My little brother." Hadrey replied curtly.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Ben whispered to himself.

"I'll go and check on Hen." Mal said, walking off.

Hadrey took a seat on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Begging for you to come back."

"Ben, go home." Hadrey sighed, standing up and shouting over to her brother. " _Henry, do you w—_ "

"Wait," Ben stopped her, holding her arm and turning her to him. "Hadrey, please."

Hadrey only stared at him, silent.

"Hadrey, I'm so sorry for our fight. I-It was all my fault and—" Ben pulled out his ring from his pocket. "Please come home."

"Ben, I _am_ home." Hadrey started to explain. "I got my brother here, and for once I feel like where I belong."

Ben grinned awkwardly. "I brought the limo, it's a sweet ride. I'm sure Henry will love it."

"I don't fit in, Ben. We don't fit in." Hadrey sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I really gave it my best shot."

Ben look at her, a desperate glance that made her feel guilty. "If you really think I can change, I think you're wrong."

"I'll change." Ben replied. "I'll skip school, have more fun, blow off some of my responsibilities—"

"No, no, please don't." Hadrey groaned. "See, Ben? I'm a bad influence. I have to do this. For me, for you, for Auradon."

"Hadrey, no, please."

"No, Ben. I don't want to make a mistake that's so messed up that it will not only make the kingdom turn on me but turn on you, too." Hadrey said, tears springing out of her eyes. "I-I can't do that to you, Ben."

Ben walked closer, taking her hands and kissing them.

Don't quit on me, Hades. Don't quit us." Ben pleaded, placing his ring on her palm. "The people love you—I love you."

Hadrey closed her eyes, savoring the words.

"I know." Hadrey replied shakily.

Ben's eyes flashed with hurt. "Don't you love me?"

Hadrey pushed him away gently, giving him back the ring. "I don't know what love feels like."

With that, Hadrey walked to the room at the back of the den.

A sad Mal came out, holding a very angry Henry.

"You made my sister cry!" Henry screamed, stomping off towards Hadrey's room. " _Get out!"_

Ben bit his lip as Henry pulled the door open, revealing a sobbing Hadrey.

"Henry." He heard, seeing Henry run over and hug his sister before the door slams closed.

"Ben, I think you should go." Mal sighed, patting his back. "I'm so sorry."

"We had to take ourselves out of the picture." Mal explained, turning her back on Ben and picking up a black spraycan and continued to spray on the wall.

"Mal—"

"Ben, please." Mal sighed, turning around. "Please go. Please leave."

Ben nodded silently, walking out.

* * *

"So?" Evie asked as she saw Ben walking down somberly. "Where are they?"

"They aren't coming back."

"What?" Evie sputtered out, shocked.

Ben only shook his head, biting his lip as he started to walk away.

"I'll talk to them." Evie reassured the boys, running over to the makeshift microphone.

"M, H, It's Evie." Evie said to the microphone. "Let me just talk to you guys for a second."

"This is Henry saying that Mal locked the door and requesting that you four stop making my sister cry."

Evie sighed. "There's no reasoning with that kid. Hadrey practically raised him."

"Which means we can't talk to Hadrey or Mal unless they want us to." Carlos explained to Ben as he turned around, freezing as he saw nothing but air.

"Uh, guys?" Carlos said. "Where's Ben?"

"Ben?" Evie called, sighing when she saw a tall figure walking towards them. "Ben, don't scare us like that!"

"Don't scare you?" A teasing voice replied.

The three teens came face-to-face with Captain Hook. "That's my speciality."

Jay growled. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, we nicked him," Harry explained. "and if you want to see him again, tell Mal and Hadrey to come to the chip shop tonight. Alone."

The three teens looked at each other in worry and fear.

"Uma wants a little visit." Harry added, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, Jay," Harry shook his head, smirking at the said boy at the first sight of his worried face. "Seems like you've lost your touch."

Jay lunged at him, getting held off by Evie.

Harry laughed maniacally, barking at Carlos as he strutted away.

"Hadrey's not going to like this." Evie sighed.

"I think Henry's going to be angrier than she is." Carlos shook his head. "He's more overpretective of her than she is him."

Jay sighed. " _Let's go._ "

With that, the three teens climbed the ladder to the den.

* * *

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVE, REVIEW!**_


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello Readers!

This isn't an update, but rather, an unfortunate (?) announcement.

Sadly, I will also be putting all stories on this account on hold.

Let me explain.

I started off in because I thought that it would be fun to write stuff. It is. It really is.

Over the years I have been writing about different worlds and characters. Some I publish, some I keep for myself.

I've written a girl falling in love with crippled lord from Winterfell. I've written about a girl who had to fall in love with the Boy who Lived. I've written about a girl who fell in love with a boy, who also liked that telekinetic girl from Hawkins Lab. I've written about a girl fall for a trashmouth in 1989, all while trying to kill a cannibalistic demon clown. Heck, I'm currently writing a fanfiction about a girl who fell in love with her school's ultimate frisbee captain because HE'S _JONAH BECK._

But I also realized that I have a limit. I never posted any of the fanfictions listed above. I couldn't share the many world's I've explored: Westeros, the Wizarding World, Hawkins 1983, Derry 1989, Jefferson Middle School and many more- I was too scared. I have been stressing myself to trying to conform to what society wants my story to be that I'm actually at a loss of what I'm supposed to do next. I lost my creative voice.

Apart from writing fanfiction, I invest my time in writing original screenplays and making plotlines for movies and tv series and concepts for music videos for fun (guys, i'M STILL STUDYING) (aLSO NOT PLAGIARIZED THIS TIME, BELIEVE ME, I AM ACTUALLY CIVILIZED) - Because that's what I wanted to do.

No, I am not saying that I'm not grateful for the criticisms I received here. Truly, I am. It's just that I'm tired for beating myself up for every single criticism I get.

I need to toughen up. I need a stronger voice. Heck- I need my inner Daenerys Targaryen, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Andi Mack, Riley Matthews, Max Hargrove- Whoever it is.

But, please, PM me if you must. I'll still be here.

I need a break first.

But, I will be back.

That I can promise you.

But, until then? Wish me luck.

 **See you soon,**

 **QueenJayceofAuradon**


End file.
